Apostando el corazón
by YellowPrincess
Summary: Una simple apuesta entre amigos puede llevar a mucho más. Conner/Kira Fic.
1. I La Apuesta

**APOSTANDO EL CORAZON **

**Por  
YellowPrincess**

Una simple apuesta entre amigos puede llevar a mucho más… C/K

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic. Espero que les guste.

**CAPITULO I: ****LA APUESTA**

Un viernes por la tarde en el Ciber Espacio de Hayley, se encontraban Ethan y Conner sentados en su mesa favorita, y por lo que se podía ver estaban en medio de una acalorada discusión.

Esta discusión se generó porque una semana antes Ethan y Conner hicieron una tonta apuesta que consistía en que Ethan dejaría de jugar video juegos y Conner dejaría de jugar futbol por un día entero, el que perdiera haría lo que el otro quisiera sin protestar. Ambos sufrieron por todo el día pero se mostraron fuertes (al menos unas horas) al no poder hacer las actividades que más les gustaban. Pero Ethan al momento de entrar al Ciber Espacio de Hayley y al enterarse que ella ya tenía el nuevo video juego que él deseaba tanto jugar mostró su debilidad y no pudo resistirse perdiendo así la apuesta y dejando como absoluto ganador a Conner.

"Te digo Ethan, nunca podrás ganar una apuesta contra mi, soy demasiado bueno en esto y lo sabes, no se porque lo sigues haciendo si sabes que cada vez el resultado es el mismo: Yo-siempre-gano!, así es que como perdiste serás mi compañero de entrenamiento por toda una semana". Dijo Conner con una enorme sonrisa.

Ethan se quedó mirando fijamente a Conner, ahora él tenía que cumplir con lo acordado y conociendo a Conner y su manera de entrenar, esa sería la semana más dura y cansada de su vida. "Ríete todo lo que quieras Conner, pero un día voy a ganar yo y ese día te voy a quitar esa estúpida sonrisa que ahora tienes". Ethan le respondió evidentemente molesto.

Este comentario dejó boquiabierto a Conner pues no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, en todo el tiempo que había conocido a Ethan nunca lo había visto reaccionar así, pero esto no impidió que Conner mostrara su arrogante y, según Ethan, su molesta sonrisa.

"Whoa amigo, no sabia que eras tan mal perdedor, no te molestes conmigo, mira mejor que te parece si te doy la revancha y hacemos otra apuesta. Es mas, esta vez te dejó que tu piense en algo en lo que podamos apostar, te parece justo? Conner le propuso a Ethan.

_Mmh, tengo que pensar en algo bueno en que apostar y hacer que McKnight pierda, pero en qué… _Esos eran los pensamientos de Ethan, los cuales fueron interrumpidos cuando una voz familiar se aproximaba a ellos.

"Hola chicos, que hacen" La voz pertenecía a Kira Ford, acompañada de Trent Fernandez, quien desde lejos sólo levantó la mano para saludar y después se dirigió a trabajar. La reacción de los chicos al escuchar a su amiga fueron muy diferentes: Ethan solo acentó con la cabeza para saludar a sus amigos (esto, porque todavía estaba molesto). En cambio Conner con un gran brillo en los ojos y una gran sonrisa recibió a su amiga, ignorando por completo a Trent.

"Hey, Kira como estas, Hoy te toca cantar aquí, cierto? Preguntó Conner

"Sí, salgo en una hora pero vine temprano para ver que todo estuviera listo. Por cierto, te quedarás, uh, mmh,… quiero decir _se quedarán_ a escucharme cantar, verdad?" Kira le preguntó a Conner con una voz tímida y después miró a Ethan.

Conner no contestó nada y sólo se quedó mirando fijamente a Kira sonriéndole como un tonto mientras pensaba: _Como podría dejar de ver a una chica tan talentosa y hermosa como tú Kira… un momento, qué?! Whoa, que te pasa Conner, recuerda que la chica que a ti te interesa es Krista, no puedes pensar de esa manera en Kira, además ella es tu mejor amiga nada más, cierto? y además ella esta interesada en el idiota de Trent. _

Ahí estaré, Kir. Dijo Ethan

Bien, Mmh… Conner?

Después de escuchar a Kira, Conner salió de su trance y sonrojado le contestó: "Sí claro, sabes que nunca me he perdido ni uno solo de tus conciertos y hoy no será la excepción".

"Me alegra oír eso. Bueno tengo que irme pero los veré dentro de un rato… adiós chicos!!".

"Adiós Kira" Ambos chicos respondieron. La linda sonrisa de Conner lentamente se fue desvaneciendo y sólo se quedó suspirando al ver como Kira se dirigía a saludar a sus compañeros de la banda.

Pensamientos de Ethan:

_Porque Conner actúa como idiota cada vez que ve a Kira, __sólo lo había visto así cuando conoció a Krista, a menos que…. Claro! Como no lo vi antes, Conner siente algo por Kira, pero no lo admite porque sabe muy bien que a ella le gusta Trent y él no tiene ninguna oportunidad con ella… espera un momento, tal vez pueda sacar ventaja de esta situación…_

Hey!, Tierra llamando a Ethan. Amigo que te pasa estas como en otro mundo".

"Sabes que Conner estaba pensando en la propuesta que me hiciste, tu sabes, acerca de la apuesta y creo que ya tengo una buena idea. Pero primero escucha estas son las condiciones: Si tú ganas haré tus tareas por todo un mes y si yo gano irás conmigo a todas las convenciones de comics y además me prestarás tu mustang por todo un mes, te parece justo?"

Conner parecía pensar en la propuesta y después se decidió: "Que sean dos meses de tareas y me ayudarás a pasar todos los exámenes del Dr. O, a fin de cuentas si tú ganas, que no creo que sea posible, te llevarás mi amado mustang y me torturarás con tus tontos comics, así es que esto es mas justo, no?"

"Hecho!, así es que, amigo estas dispuesto a hacer lo que te proponga?" Ethan dijo extendiendo su mano hacia Conner para sellar el trato.

Conner confiando en su suerte y en su buena racha, estrechó la mano de su amigo sabiendo que no habría marcha atrás… " Hecho!, así es que cual será la apuesta"

"Bien, te apuesto a que…"

Continuará…

Bueno hasta ahora que les parece, por favor necesito de sus "reviews" para saber su opinión. Besitos para todos y hasta la próxima.


	2. ¡¡¡Que Quieres Que Haga, Qué!

Hola de nuevo, ya estoy de vuelta con el segundo capítulo de mi historia, pero antes de continuar quisiera agradecer a Celeron Red porque sus comentarios me dieron ánimos para seguir con mi fic.

Ahora si, ya dicho lo anterior aquí esta la continuación de mi historia. Espero que la disfruten!!!

**CAPITULO II:****¡¡¡QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA, QUÉ?!!!**

"¡¡¡QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA, QUE?!!!", Fueron las palabras que se escucharon por todo el Ciber Espacio, y que hicieron que todas las personas que estaban ahí prestaran toda su atención al Red Dino Ranger , debido a los gritos de histeria de este.

"Whoa Con!, relájate, no es para tanto , tú dijiste que estarías dispuesto a hacer lo que te propusiera, no? y además que hay sobre _–yo siempre gano, yo no sé para que lo intentas Ethan-_?" Imitando a su amigo, Ethan no podía contener la carcajada al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amigo.

Conner aún no podía creer lo que Ethan había elegido como su próxima apuesta:

_**Minutos Antes:**_

"…_Así es que cual será la apuesta"_ _Preguntó Conner._

"_Bien, te apuesto a que_ n_o te atreverías a invitar a salir a Kira, ni mucho menos te atreverías a besarla en la primera cita, claro, eso si ella aceptar salir contigo"_.

Las palabras de Ethan aún daban vuelta en su cabeza, que le pasaba a su amigo, acaso estaba loco.

"Ethan, yo no puedo hacer eso, quiero decir, _ella_… _yo_… no, no puedo hacerlo, digo… ella es mi mejor amiga, la verdad no quiero hacerlo"

"Muy bien, entonces mañana quiero que me lleves el Mustang a mi casa _tem-pra-no._ Ah, y por cierto la primer convención de comics empieza este fin de semana así es que espero que seas puntual porque…" Antes de que Ethan pudiera terminar Conner lo interrumpió: "¡Hey, hey!… de qué rayos estas hablando amigo, yo dije que no _quería_ hacerlo, no que _no_ lo haría, es solo que… _Argh!!". _Conner se sentía frustrado porque esta vez si no sabía que hacer.

"Oh, vamos amigo, no me digas que te pone nervioso la idea de salir con Kira, además de todas maneras ella jamás te diría que sí, sabes muy bien que a ella le interesa Trent"

"Así es que elegiste eso como apuesta porque sabes que o no lo haré o que ella me dirá que no y así de cualquier modo perderé, cierto?"

"Pues claro, acaso crees que soy tonto, además a ti te gusta Krista no? y si ella se entera de que vas a invitar a Kira a salir arruinarás todo los puntos que has ganado con ella hasta ahora y aparte de todo esto no creo que Trent se quede con los brazos cruzados cuando se entere de lo que vas a hacer, _si es que te atreves_. Ves, todo esta a mi favor". Ethan sabía perfectamente que hacer y que decir para hacer que Conner le siguiera el juego. "Te digo Conner: _YA- PER-DIS-TE_".

Pero Conner no se iba dejar vencer tan fácilmente y sobre todo por Ethan, el sabía que si Ethan ganaba, todo el tiempo lo iba a estar fastidiando. Además, él no tenía nada que perder ya que era demasiado seguro (o demasiado arrogante) como para hacer que cualquier chica saliera con él, incluso Kira.

"sabes que amigo, lo haré. Cuánto tiempo tengo para convencer a Kira de que salga conmigo?" Conner preguntó, no muy seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"En serio lo harás?. Si!!!, ya puedo verme paseando en tu Mustang amigo. Bien, te voy a dar, mmh, todo este día"

"Qué?!, sólo un día, mira dame dos días, si?, tu sabes lo terca que suele ser Kira, y además tengo que prepararme para saber que le voy a decir, que dices?"

"Esta bien, pero tu tiempo empieza ahora, así es que yo que tu me apuraba hermano".

Conner lo único que hizo fue suspirar y pensar cómo le iba a pedir a Kira que saliera con él, pero en cuanto su mirada se dirigió a la chica en cuestión, se sorprendió al verla mirándolo fijamente y mostrando una hermosa sonrisa solo para él. Ante esto Conner pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, es como si sintiera que se le iba a salir del pecho, cosa que nunca le había pasado con nadie, ni siquiera con Krista.

"_Oh no, esto no esta bien, en que lío me estoy metiendo…"._

_Continuará…_


	3. Entonces, ¿es una cita?

**CAPITULO III. ENTONCES, ¿ES UNA CITA?**

Cuando el Dr. Oliver entró al Ciber Espacio de Hayley, todo parecía normal: Kira estaba arreglando los últimos detalles para su presentación, Trent estaba ayudando a Hayley a preparar unas malteadas, Ethan estaba demasiado concentrado tratando de descifrar un nuevo código de computadora y Conner… Para su sorpresa el comportamiento del Red Ranger no era el mismo de siempre: Conner siempre solía estar alegre molestando y distrayendo a Ethan para hacerlo perder en los videojuegos, pero ahora Conner parecía estar demasiado perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

_Pensamientos de Tommy:_

"_Me pregunto que pasará con Conner, no parece estar bien, al contrario, se ve que esta preocupado por algo… bueno, creo que es hora de que el buen Dr. Oliver haga su trabajo" _

Tal como lo suponía el Dr Oliver, Conner estaba demasiado preocupado, él no podía dejar de pensar en el dilema en que Ethan lo había puesto: --_Qué puedo hacer, si invitó a salir a Kira probablemente cuando se entere de que la invité a salir sólo por una apuesta, de seguro querrá matarme; pero si no lo intento, Ethan se saldrá con la suya al verme derrotado. Argh!!! No sé que hacer!--_

"Conner… Conner…. CONNER!" Tommy tuvo que gritar para que Conner le prestara atención.

"¡¿QUE?!". Conner contestó un poco molesto, pero al darse cuenta que era el Dr. Oliver, se tranquilizó: "Lo siento Dr. O, es solo que estaba un poco distraído eso es todo, no quise ser grosero".

"No te preocupes Conner pero dime que te pasa, te veo algo preocupado, tal vez yo te pueda ayudar en algo"

"Verá Dr. O…" Conner le contó toda la historia al Dr. O.

"Mmm, ya veo, ¿estás seguro de que quieres seguir con este juego? Piensa por un momento en que puedes perder algo más importante que la tonta apuesta que tú e Ethan hicieron".

"¿Algo más importante?... qué quiere decir Dr. O"

Antes de que Tommy pudiera decir algo, Conner se distrajo cuando vio a Kira parada en el escenario lista para empezar a cantar.

"Hola a todos, bueno, antes de empezar quiero dedicarle esta canción a mis mejores amigos (ella señaló la mesa en donde estaban sentados Conner, Ethan y Tommy), porque sé que a ellos les encanta, así es que espero que también a todos ustedes les guste"

_Looking back, I don't regret...  
One single day.  
Memories will keep me close...  
When you walk away.  
It's harder than I could imagine.  
I guess I should have known that.  
Close your eyes, I'll be there.  
I'll come running anywhere._

Say goodbye, I'll be okay.  
I will wait for you, cause...  
True love will never fade.  
When it's real, you can feel it.  
And I know, that you know..  
That I will keep on waiting..  
_Patiently…  
Patiently... for you…_

Conner, no podía dejar de ver a Kira, estaba como hipnotizado por la bella Yellow Ranger. -–"_Esta decidido, después de que termine de cantar le preguntaré si quiere salir conmigo"--._

_x –x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Al terminar su actuación Kira tenía planeado irse a sentar donde estaban sus amigos, Conner lo notó y decidió que era el tiempo de llevar a cabo su plan.

"_Es ahora o nunca"_ pensó el Red Ranger, levantándose rápidamente de la silla e interceptando a Kira. Él la tomo del brazo y le dijo: "Kira, puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas"

"Claro, podemos hablar afuera si quieres" Contestó Kira un poco nerviosa.

"Me parece bien" Conner le contestó, no sin antes voltear a ver a Ethan y a Tommy. Ethan tenía una cara que podía leerse como: _"no lo harás"_ y se podía ver la seguridad que tenía en su mirada. En cambio la cara del Dr. O se veía preocupada como si le advirtiera que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Pero Conner decidió no dejarse influenciar por ninguno de los dos y salió a hablar con Kira afuera del Ciber Espacio.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Y bien, de que quieres hablar conmigo, Con?"

"Bueno… yo… no sé… yo quería… quiero decir, _quiero_…" Otra vez su corazón parecía que iba explotar y pensó _"calma Conner es sólo Kira, además esto no es en serio, recuerda es solo un juego"._

"Conner relájate, no creo que de lo que quieras hablar conmigo sea tan malo o si?". Conner sabía que este era el momento, _"Bueno, aquí voy"_

Después tomando un respiro y viéndola directamente a los ojos Conner por fin se atrevió a preguntarle: "Kira, me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo mañana, digo, podemos ver una película, ir a la feria, ir a cenar, lo que tú quieras, qué dices?…"

Kira miró sorprendida a Conner, no podía creer que él la estuviera invitando a salir, ella pensaba que Conner estaba interesado en Krista y que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con él…

"Oh, wow…yo…" Kira estaba demasiado sorprendida hasta el grado que las palabras no podían salir de su boca. "M -Me encantaría salir contigo, Conner". Cuando Conner escuchó esto quedo como en shock por un momento. "¡¿Qué dijiste?!"

"¡Que me encantaría salir contigo!, pareciera que eso no es lo que esperabas oír"

"No, claro que no, es sólo que… olvídalo. Bueno pasó por ti mañana a las 7 en punto, ¿te parece?"

Kira no dejaba de sonreír "Claro, uh… entonces, ¿es una cita?" ella preguntó de manera muy tímida.

"Es una cita" Conner afirmó con una gran sonrisa, mientras pensaba _"ya perdiste Ethan", _sin imaginar que él sería el que perdería mucho más.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Continuará…_


	4. Un Sueño Hecho Realidad

**CAPITULO IV. UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD**

Una vez que Conner entró al Ciberespacio después de hablar con Kira, él le contó a Ethan todo lo que había sucedido minutos antes afuera del lugar.

"¡¡¡¿Ella dijo que sí?!!!, Ethan no podía creer lo que esta escuchando, acaso Kira estaba mal de la cabeza, si hace unos meses ella parecía odiarlo, y ahora ella había aceptado salir con él?

"Oh sí, ya ves no necesite ni siquiera un día entero para convencerla. Así es que, Ethan, yo que tú empezaba de una vez con mis tareas porque tengo mucho trabajo pendiente" Conner dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

"Yo que tú no cantaba victoria tan rápido hermano"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno apenas llevas la mitad de la apuesta ganada"

"_Uh?!"_ Conner ahora si que estaba confundido, Kira ya había dicho que sí, así es que el ya había ganado ¿cierto?

"Si mal no recuerdo la apuesta era invitar a salir a Kira y conseguir que ella quisiera darte un beso en la primera cita, pero no cualquier beso, debe ser un beso de verdad, apasionado, tú entiendes"

_--Ohh, el beso… Como se me pudo haber olvidado… -- _Conner parecía ahora estar haciendo memoria hasta que Ethan le describió como debería ser el supuesto beso _--hey! un minuto, ¿apasionado?— _"Oye, oye, oye… Tu pusiste como condición el beso, pero jamás lo describiste así"

Ethan se levantó de la mesa listo para irse a casa, no sin antes decirle a Conner: "pues ya te lo describí, así es que no seas un gallina y cumple. Por cierto mañana te veo para ponernos de acuerdo porque yo quiero estar presente para comprobar que cumplas, así es que te veo mañana Romeo!"

Conner lo único que hizo fue sonreír al pensar en lo que su amigo le había dicho, _"Besar a Kira, eh?, tal vez esto no sea tan malo después de todo"_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Esa misma noche al llegar a casa, Kira llegó sonriendo y tarareando una canción. Su alegría no fue desapercibida por su madre Helen Ford, quien estaba intrigada por el cambio de humor de su hija.

"Hola cielo, veo que hoy estas de muy buen humor"

"Hola mamá… ah… mmh, pues sí, hoy fue un día grandioso" Kira le dijo a su madre suspirando, estaba tan contenta que parecía que caminaba entre nubes.

Helen sonrió al ver a su hija tan feliz y le pregunto con el mismo tono soñador con que Kira le había respondido "¿En serio? Y tal vez le quieras contar a tu mamá porque _hoy fue un día tan grandioso_"

"Esta bien, te voy a contar. Bueno, hay un chico que de verdad me gusta y…"

"Oh sí, Trent es su nombre cierto?"

Kira no pudo contener la risa ante el comentario de su madre: "No mamá, no niego que Trent me gustaba al principio pero después me di cuenta de que sólo me interesa como amigo y no como este otro chico me interesa… En fin, como te estaba diciendo este chico desde que lo conozco ha sido especial para mi, pero él sólo me veía como su mejor amiga y nada más. Además a él le gustaba otra chica, o al menos eso creía, hasta hoy que…"

"Que pasó el día de hoy?" La curiosidad de Helen crecía aún más conforme la conversación avanzaba, además de darse cuenta de que esto era realmente importante ya que podía ver en los ojos de Kira un brillo que jamás había visto en ellos.

"El… Me invitó a salir!!!"

"Oh cariño, eso es maravilloso!!!"

Kira se sonrojó al confesarle sus sentimientos a su madre, pero no podía negar que ahora se sentía mucho mejor.

"Si lo es, bueno ahora me voy a descansar porque mañana será un día inolvidable" Kira se acercó a su madre y le dio un beso de buenas noches.

"Buenas noches mamá"

"Buenas noches cielo"

Al irse a la cama Kira no podía dejar de pensar en Conner: _"No puedo creer que esto este pasando, esto es como un sueño hecho realidad, aunque no sé porque pero tengo mucho miedo de que este sueño se convierta en una horrible pesadilla…" _

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Mientras tanto en su cuarto Conner aún estaba despierto mirando fijamente hacia el techo: _"Que me esta pasando, no entiendo porque estoy tan nervioso, es sólo Kira, no es para tanto… A menos que me este tomando esto muy en serio, podría ser posible que ella me interese más de lo que me imagino?... Oh, vamos Conner, sabes muy bien que no, mejor descansa porque mañana será un largo día"_ Y con esto Conner se dispuso a dormir bloqueando su mente para no pensar en Kira.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**Continuará…**


	5. Conociendo A Los Padres

**CAPITULO V. CONOCIENDO A LOS PADRES**

Al día siguiente Ethan le habló a Conner por teléfono para ultimar detalles: 

"Así es que¿a donde vas a llevar a Kira?"

"_Estoy pensando en llevarla al cine y después a cenar¿tu que piensas?"_

"No lo sé, yo no soy muy bueno en eso de las citas"

"_Ya lo creo, amigo. Bueno al menos ese es mi plan, si ella quiere hacer otra cosa, yo estoy mas que dispuesto"_

"Bien, ahora negocios son negocios. Como le vamos a hacer para que yo compruebe que cumpliste con la apuesta, tu sabes a que me refiero"

"_Ah, no lo sé, tú eres el cerebrito aquí"_

"Ya sé, cuando la dejes en la puerta de su casa y te despidas puedes aprovechar para besarla y yo estaré escondido cerca de ahí para ver si lo haces"

"_Esta bien, haz lo que quieras, pero ahora ya no me quites más el tiempo, aún tengo una apuesta que ganar"_

"ya lo veremos, hermano, ya lo veremos"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**7:00 P.M. Casa de los Ford**

El sonido del timbre de su casa hizo que el corazón de Kira latiera a un ritmo demasiado acelerado, por fin llegó el día que ella tanto esperaba: salir con el chico de sus sueños.

Mientras tanto afuera de la casa de los Ford, Conner estaba más que nervioso: estaba aterrado, no sabía que esperar de todo este embrollo que Ethan había originado, y del cual él había tomado parte al seguirle la corriente a su amigo. De repente una mujer joven con un cierto parecido a Kira salió a recibirlo:

"Uh…hola, buenas noches, estoy buscando a Kira"

"Oh, tu debes ser Conner¿cierto? Hola soy Helen Ford madre de Kira, es un placer finalmente conocerte, Kira me ha hablado mucho de ti" 

"Ah, en serio, wow, espero que hayan sido cosas buenas"

"Ten por seguro que lo fueron"

A Conner le tomó por sorpresa las palabras de la madre de Kira, él era tan importante para ella como para hablar con su mamá sobre él. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un hombre que parecía un tanto malhumorado se acercó a la madre de Kira.

"Ah, hola cariño, mira él es Conner el joven con quien Kira va a salir el día de hoy"

"Hola, mucho gusto Sr. Ford, es un placer conocerlo" Conner extendió su mano para saludar al papá de Kira y este de muy mala gana (por lo que pudo notar Conner) lo saludó no sin antes darle una mirada letal al chico que, según el Sr.Ford, no era digno de salir con su hija.

"Bueno, voy a avisarle a Kira que ya estas aquí, mientras tanto porque no platican un poco". Un incómodo silencio se pudo notar una vez que la Sra Ford subió las escaleras, no hasta que Richard comenzó a hablar.

"Bien _Conner, _dime, Kira me ha platicado que tiene varios amigos, que uno practica fútbol, que otro esta metido en computadoras y comics y que otro es un gran dibujante, dime cual de estos eres tú" Richard sonaba poco interesado en saber, pero tenía que romper el hielo de algún modo.

"Bueno señor, tengo que decir que soy el que practica fútbol" Conner contestó sonriendo.

"Ya veo, no te ofendas pero esperaba que fueras uno de los inteligentes, bien, que se le va hacer, y dime, al menos eres bueno"

La linda sonrisa de Conner desapareció en cuestión de segundos y vaya que ahora si se sentía aún más incomodo, porque ahora era un hecho de que no le agradaba para nada al padre de Kira.

"Pues eso creo, tengo el record de goleo de la escuela y es probable que me escojan como capitán del equipo este año, así es que…"

"Bien, eso es bueno, sobre todo porque creo que has de tener a muchas chicas lindas tras de ti, como eres tan popular y eres un _gran _deportista" Richard comenzaba a sonar un tanto sarcástisco y Conner a la vez estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

"Pues si, pero a mi sólo me interesa una chica…"

Richard se burlo del comentario y decidió hablar sinceramente con Conner. "Mira sé honesto conmigo, sabes muy bien que no me trago eso de que sólo te interesa Kira así es que explícame, cómo un chico como tú esta interesado en una chica como mi Kira"

"No se que quiere decir con eso Sr. Ford" Conner respondió con un tono de enojo en su voz.

"¡Oh, porfavor, Kira es mi hija y la quiero demasiado, pero sé que no es como las chicas o las porristas con las que acostumbras a salir, además conozco a los chicos como tú Conner, y se que lo único que hacen es jugar y burlarse de las chicas como Kira"

Conner sólo bajo la mirada, de algún modo eso era lo que estaba haciendo y por mucho que le doliera Richard tenía razón.

"Señor, yo no tengo ninguna mala intención con Kira, ella de verdad me interesa y yo jamás haría nada para lastimarla, además ella es mi mejor amiga y yo…"

Conner ni siquiera pudo completar la frase cuando algo llamó su atención al voltear a ver hacia la parte de arriba de la casa tenía razón en quedarse sorprendido porque bajando las escaleras venía Kira y se veía más hermosa que nunca, vistiendo un hermoso vestido verde y amarillo, botas blancas y su cabello que regularmente era ondulado ahora era lacio (Nota: no soy muy buena describiendo los atuendos así es que imagínense a Kira como en el episodio _History_ de SPD)

"¡Wow! Kira, te ves bellísima" Conner se olvido completamente de Richard cuando Kira se paró justo en frente de él.

Ese comentario hizo que Kira se sonrojara: "Mmh, Gracias Conner, tu también te ves muy bien" Kira también estaba fascinada con el chico que tenía frente a ella: él vestía una camisa de vestir roja con un saco y pantalón y zapatos negros, su cabello estaba un poco más arreglado que lo usual y eso lo hacía ver mucho más atractivo.

"Bueno¿estas lista?"

"Si, nos vemos mas tarde" Kira se despidió de sus padres, pero después Richard tomó a Conner del hombro y le dijo al oído "Continuamos con esto luego, no creas que esto termino aquí, ah y más vale que la cuides y la traigas temprano a casa o si no…"

"No se preocupe Sr. Ford, lo haré" Richard miró fijamente a Conner y se sorprendió al ver que Conner con mucha determinación sostuvo la mirada, así es que a Richard no le quedo más remedio que dejar ir a su hija.

Una vez que ambos jóvenes salieron de la casa Richard se quedó platicando con su esposa. 

"Sabes una cosa Helen, ese muchacho no me agrada, a leguas se ve que es demasiado arrogante y que sale con chicas solo para divertirse un rato y dejarlas cuando se cansa de ellas"

"Oh, vamos Richard, yo creo que Conner es un buen muchacho, Kira me ha hablado de él y según ella es un chico muy especial y tú sabes que nuestra hija es muy lista y sabe escoger muy bien a sus amigos y si este chico de verdad le interesa, es porque en verdad es una buena persona, no crees"

Richard suspiró, tal vez su esposa tenía razón, pero aún no estaba muy convencido "Pues eso espero, por la felicidad de mi hija y por el bien de él"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Después de salir de la casa, Kira notó que Conner estaba demasiado pensativo y un tanto molesto, ella puso su mano en su hombro e hizo que Conner se detuviera y volteara a verla "Conner, estas bien, "

"Sí, no te preocupes Kir, todo esta bien," Conner le dijo a Kira al momento de abrirle la puerta del carro, aunque Kira no estaba muy convencida.

"Hey, si algo te pasa sabes que puedes confiar en mi Con? 

"Lo sé, pero ahora no pensemos en nada malo, quieres "

"Bien y… ¿hacia donde vamos?"

"¿Te parece si vamos al cine y luego a cenar?"

"Esta bien, pero puedo escoger la película" Kira miro a Conner de una manera muy tierna y Conner no tuvo más remedio que ceder. 

"Claro que sí, señorita, usted solo pida y yo obedezco" Conner tomó y besó la mano de Kira haciéndola sonrojar. 

"Bien, ahora si Srita. Ford nuestra cita oficialmente acaba de comenzar…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**Continuará…**_


	6. La Mejor Cita De Mi Vida

CAPITULO VI

**CAPITULO VI. LA MEJOR CITA DE MI VIDA**

Después de salir del cine, Conner llevó a Kira a un pequeño restaurante que estaba cerca del ciberespacio de Hayley, y aunque éste no era tan lujoso, si era demasiado acogedor. Después de una hora de estar en el restaurante cenando y platicando cosas comunes como la escuela, sus actividades, Ethan, etc. Ambos decidieron ir a pasear, Kira le sugirió a Conner ir un parque cerca del lago al que a ella le gustaba tanto ir, ya que era muy tranquilo y, además, este era el lugar donde ella escribía todas sus canciones. Ya estando ahí, ellos caminaron por el parque y comenzaron a platicar de nuevo. Para su sorpresa, Conner de verdad estaba pasando un rato muy agradable con Kira.

"No, en serio Kira, que fue lo primero que pensaste de mi cuando estuvimos todo un día juntos después de que la directora Randal nos castigó"

"Mmmh… En serio Con, no querrás saberlo" Kira le dijo mientras se reía de la expresión de insulto de Conner.

"¿Tan mala impresión te di?"

"Pues al principio sí, sobre todo cuando empezaste a hablar de la clase de chicas con las que salías, y fue peor cuando me llamaste _nena, _creo con ese comentario si que te pasaste"

"Sí ya recuerdo, pero ahora he cambiado, no crees que ahora soy mucho mejor persona de lo que antes era?"

"Definitivamente sí, sabes, antes sólo podía ver todos tus defectos, ya sabes, que eras arrogante, un creído, un tonto egoísta que solo pensaba en sí mismo…"

"¡Oye! Vas a llegar a algo con esto o la lista de defectos va a continuar?"

"Perdón, tengo un buen punto, lo prometo"

"Esta bien, continua entonces"

"Como te iba diciendo, sólo podía ver tus defectos pero conforme te fui conociendo me di cuenta también de tus virtudes como que eres muy valiente, que te preocupas por la gente que quieres, que eres muy dulce y no te da miedo decir lo que piensas, pero sobre todo, me di cuenta que tienes un gran corazón"

Conner le sonrió a Kira, ambos sonrojados por dos distintas razones: Conner por oír todos los cumplidos que Kira le hizo y Kira por atreverse a decirle todo lo que pensaba de él.

"Ah, mmh, Gracias Kir, pero yo soy todo lo que acabas de decir gracias a que tengo a _ti_… eh, bueno y a… _ETHAN_, claro, a Ethan… sí, que siempre están ahí para apoyarme…"

Kira, lo miró fijamente a los ojos, y comenzó a reír cuando Conner se puso nervioso y empezó a hablar cosas sin sentido cuando este trataba de explicarle porque Ethan también tuvo que ver con su cambio de personalidad, aunque ella sabía que Conner sólo hablaba de ella en particular. Para romper con ese momento incómodo y dejar que Conner se relajara, Kira decidió cambiar la conversación.

"Esta bien Con, no me tienes que explicar nada, además ahora es mi turno de hacer las preguntas"

En lugar de sentirse relajado Conner se puso aún mucho más nervioso. "Ah, E-Esta bien, que quieres saber"

"Me preguntaba por qué decidiste salir conmigo y no con Krista, pensé que ella era la que te interesaba"

Ante esta pregunta Conner se quedó congelado, qué se supone que le contestaría.

"Bueno… eh…mmmh…yo…" --_"Bien McKnight sólo dile lo que sientes en este momento, sé sincero con ella, bueno en parte sincero" – "_Bueno, yo te invite a salir porque contigo me siento muy bien. Sabes, cuando estoy contigo no tengo que fingir que soy _el gran futbolista o que soy el chico más popular_ _de la escuela, _cuando estoy contigo sólo soy yo y eso me gusta. Además tu eres muy bonita, digo Krista también lo es, pero aunque tú te vistes y te comportas muy diferente a las chicas con las que salgo aún así eres muy hermosa y especial a tu manera, tú eres mi mejor amiga y mi confidente y siempre estas conmigo cuando te necesito. También lo que me atrae mucho de ti es que eres inteligente, talentosa, valiente y aunque eres un tanto sarcástica y agresiva conmigo y siempre me dices que no te agrado mucho, yo sé que me consideras tu amigo y que me quieres de la misma manera en la que yo te quiero aunque digas lo contrario y eso para mi es mucho más de lo que te puedes imaginar, porque yo sin ti no sería la persona que soy ahora y sin ti yo… "

Conner se detuvo al ver en los ojos de Kira las lágrimas que se formaban al escucharlo hablar así, pero también notó la tristeza que ellos reflejaban.

"Kir, qué pasa, dije algo malo..."

Ahora las lágrimas que Kira estaba deteniendo se podían notar en su cara. "No, es solo que…" Kira suspiró, su mirada ahora fija en el piso, como si no se atreviera a mirar a Conner. "Sabes Conner, yo te agradezco todas esas cosas que me dices, pero yo sé que yo no soy ni tan bonita ni apasionada como Krista, sé también que solo tratas de ser amable conmigo porque soy tu mejor amiga y nada más y que a su lado yo no soy tan especial como tu dices"

"Kira, mírame" Ahora era el turno de Conner para mostrar sus sentimientos, esto ya no se trataba de una apuesta, ya no se trataba de Ethan o de Krista esto se trataba sólo de ellos dos.

"Kira, tú no tienes idea de lo especial que eres para mi, mucho más que Krista o cualquier otra chica que haya conocido, lo que quiero decir es que sin ti, creo que mi vida no tendría ningún sentido"

Justo cuando esas palabras salieron su boca Conner la tomó de la mano mientras que Kira finalmente se atrevió a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. "Lo dices en serio Conner?"

"Sí, cada palabra" Justo después de esto Conner y Kira se acercaron lentamente y en un momento sin saber cómo pasó los labios de Conner ahora estaban tocando suavemente los labios de Kira. Minutos después ese tierno beso se convirtió en uno mucho más apasionado, las manos de Kira ahora acariciaban el cuello y el cabello de Conner, mientras él la sostenía firmemente de la cintura, ambos deseando que su primer beso durara para siempre. Ellos compartieron ese bello momento por unos minutos, cuando se separaron, ambos sonreían como tontos, no muy seguros de que decir, ni que hacer, lo único importante para ellos era que estaban juntos y felices.

Después de un rato de disfrutar de su cita en el lago, Kira se dio cuenta de la hora y le pidió a Conner que la llevará a casa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Una vez afuera de su casa, Kira subió el primer escalón de la entrada, aún triste porque su cita con Conner había terminado. "Sabes Con"

"Sí?"

"Esta ha sido la mejor cita de mi vida, y todo gracias a ti" Conner la tomó por la cintura y acercándola a él, le dijo suavemente al oído _"_También lo fue para mí, créelo Kira"

Justo después, ellos se estaban besando una vez más sin darse cuenta que Ethan estaba viendo todo desde lejos: _"¡No puedo creerlo, lo hizo, él en verdad lo hizo!"._

Viendo por encima del hombro de Kira, Conner vio a su amigo escondido y haciéndole señas para que él notara que estaba ahí. Fue en ese momento que Conner volvió a la realidad, _"Y ahora que hago, cómo le explico a Kira sobre la apuesta y cómo la haré entender que lo que siento por ella es real y que ella de verdad me interesa…"_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**Continuará…**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Cursi! Ya lo sé, pero así soy yo y además disfrute mucho escribiendo este capítulo, espero recibir sus "reviews . Hasta la próxima… :D_


	7. Creo Que Estoy Enamorado

CAPITULO VII

**CAPITULO VII. CREO QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO**

Al día siguiente Conner se reunió en el Ciberespacio con Ethan .

"No puedo creerlo hermano, ¡de verdad _lo hiciste!_, jamás pensé que lo lograrías. Pero bueno, ahora debo cumplir con el trato… ¿con cual de tus tareas debo empezar?" Dijo Ethan con un tono de resignación.

Conner suspiró y volteó a ver a su amigo: "Sabes Eth, por mi estamos a mano, no quiero que hagas nada de lo que te dije que hicieras"

"¡¿Que?!, lo dices en serio. Pensé que para este momento estarías sobre mí, presionándome para que cumpliera y ahora me sales con que no quieres que lo haga. No te entiendo amigo, ¿qué pasa contigo?"

"Ethan, si te confieso algo, prometes que no te burlarás de mi"

"Sí, claro que sí, lo prometo"

"Bueno… C..Creo que estoy enamorado"

Cuando las palabras salieron de la boca de Conner, Ethan puso una cara como que esperaba cualquier confesión excepto esa y comenzó a burlarse de él olvidando por completo la promesa que hizo de no hacerlo.

"¡¿Cómo dices?!, wow amigo, ¿lo dices en serio?. _Ha ha_, no puedo creerlo, tú enam… espera un momento la chica de la que estas enamorado es…"

"Kira" Contestó Conner un poco triste.

"Pero porque te pones así, llevas todas las de ganar, ahora estas saliendo con ella, y se ve que ella te corresponde, así es que explícame porque estas tan deprimido"

"Es solo que, tengo miedo de perderla, si Kira se llega a enterar que salí con ella sólo porque hice esta estúpida apuesta contigo estoy seguro que ella me va a odiar y en este momento es lo que menos quiero"

Ethan comprendió perfectamente lo que su amigo sentía, pero tenía que hacer algo para animarlo.

"Conner, no te preocupes, mira, los únicos que sabemos de la apuesta somos tú, el Dr. O y yo, ¿cierto?"

Conner asentó con la cabeza.

"Pues bien, yo te doy mi palabra de amigo que yo jamás le diré nada a Kira sobre esto; si le dices al Dr. O que te guarde el secreto no creo que se rehúse a hacerlo y pues tú eres el más interesado en que Kira no sepa nada de este incidente. Así es que, no hay ninguna manera de que Kira se entere, ¿ahora entiendes?"

"Pues sí, pero no quiero empezar una relación con Kira así, no quiero mentirle. De hecho, pensándolo bien será mejor que yo mismo le diga la verdad, antes de que lo sepa por alguien más, además lo menos que puedo hacer ahora es ser honesto con ella, no crees".

Ethan miró a su amigo como diciéndole _de qué estas hablando_ y después lo golpeó en la nuca.

"¡Ouch!, Qué te pasa, por qué hiciste eso"

"Sabes Conner no se si sólo pretendes ser un idiota o de verdad lo eres, no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije, verdad".

"¿Uh?" Conner se veía bastante confundido, la verdad no sabía en qué momento se había perdido en la conversación.

Ethan suspiró murmurando algo como _qué tonto _y después continúo con la conversación "Te estoy diciendo que las únicas 3 personas que sabemos la verdad somos el Dr. O, tú y yo, así es que deja de preocuparte porque ¡_NADIE LE DIRÁ NADA A KIRA!,_ y sabes que, me ofende que no confíes en que nosotros mantengamos la boca cerrada, somos tus amigos y creo que hablo también por el Dr. O cuando te digo que lo que queremos es que seas feliz y si eres feliz con Kira esta mucho mejor, porque también deseamos que ella sea feliz, ¿_ahora entiendes?_"

Conner lo pensó por un momento, tal vez Ethan tenía razón, no había nada de que preocuparse porque era imposible que el amor de su vida se enterara de su _gran secreto_ porque nadie diría nada.

"Sabes Ethan, tienes razón, en lo único que debo concentrarme ahora es en mi relación con Kira y en nada más. Y pasando a lo de la apuesta, sostengo lo que dije antes, no quiero que hagas nada, además gracias a ti me di cuenta de que estoy enamorado de Kira y sin tu ayuda jamás hubiéramos estado juntos. Así es que estamos a mano"

"Si, soy genial, ¿verdad?"

Ambos amigos continuaron riendo y platicando de otras cosas dejando aun lado ese tema, sin imaginar que Trent estaba muy cerca de ellos y que además había escuchado toda la conversación.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Vaya, vaya, vaya… Así que McKnight sólo salió con Kira por una apuesta, eh!. Cuando ella se entere no querrá saber nada de él y ella por fin será mía. ¡Esto es perfecto!"_ La sonrisa de Trent creció aun más cuando vio a Kira en la entrada del cibercafé. _"Bien Trent, es hora de que Kira sepa la verdad"._ Y sin pensarlo dos veces Trent se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kira dispuesto a todo con tal de tenerla a su lado.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**Continuará…**_


	8. Dime Que No Es Cierto

CAPITULO VIII

**CAPITULO VIII. DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO**

Kira llegó sonriendo al ciberespacio aún pensando en la maravillosa cita que tuvo con Conner. Al entrar e vio al chico de sus sueños platicando con Ethan. Kira no pudo evitar sonreír aun más cuando vio a Conner riendo y bromeando con algo que parecía que Ethan le había dicho, parecía increíble que ella se sintiera tan feliz de ver que Conner también lo era _ --Definitivamente estas enamorada Kira – _ella pensó en ese momento. Cuando Conner la notó, levantó su mano indicándole que se sentará con ellos. Cuando ella se dirigía hacia la mesa donde estaban, Trent la interceptó y la tomó de la mano.

"Kira, hola, oye podemos hablar en privado"

"Pero es que yo…"

"Por favor Kira, es importante"

"Esta bien, te parece si hablamos afuera"

"Bien" Trent volteó a ver a Conner y con aire de superioridad le sonrió.

Conner se dio cuenta de eso y se puso furioso. "¡Que le pasa a ese tipo, qué se propone llevándose a mi novia de la mano a un lugar donde nadie los pueda ver!"

Ethan giró sus ojos al notar a su amigo tan celoso: "Conner, te sugiero que te relajes, esta bien, y además número 1: Kira aún no es tu novia, sólo saliste con ella; número 2: sólo la tomó por unos segundos de la mano, eso no significa nada y número 3: ellos están aquí afuera y de hecho los podemos ver desde aquí, así es que hermano, no seas paranoico"

Conner se quedó mirando hacia la ventana donde podía ver a Trent y a Kira platicando "Como sea Ethan, pero esto no me esta gustando nada"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Afuera del ciberespacio**

"Y bien Trent, de que quieres hablar que _es tan importante_"

"Kira, tu sabes que me gustas mucho y que yo sólo quiero que seas feliz, cierto"

Kira se sonrojó, era muy dulce por parte de Trent que le dijera eso, pero ella no quería que se ilusionara mucho y prefirió ser honesta con él. "Gracias Trent, eres muy lindo al decirme eso pero yo… ah, mmh, bueno yo…

Trent tomo su mano otra vez y la miro fijamente a los ojos "Lo sé todo Kira, sé que estas saliendo con McKnight"

"Oh… bueno sí, él y yo estamos saliendo, lo siento Trent, pero de verdad quiero a Conner y pues ahora que sé que el también me corresponde, pues quiero darle una oportunidad a lo que siento, sabes. Bueno pero ahora dime, cómo te enteraste"

"Escuche a Conner diciéndoselo a Ethan, pero lamentablemente eso no fue todo lo que escuche"

"¿Ah no? Y dime que más escuchaste que fue tan lamentable"

"Kira, escúchame bien, lo que te voy a decir es algo muy grave y tiene que ver contigo y si te lo voy a decir es por que ahora que se que tus sentimientos por McKnight son reales, no creo que sea justo que ese estúpido se este burlando de ti"

Kira ahora empezaba a preocuparse, qué pudo haber escuchado Trent para que le estuviera diciendo que Conner se estaba burlando de ella.

"¿Qué quieres decir Trent?, sea lo que sea te exijo que me lo digas ahora"

"Por favor Kira, te lo pido, esto que te voy a decir no va a ser fácil, pero tienes que creerme, yo sólo quiero que estes bien y que no sufras por alguien que es un tonto y que no te merece…"

"¡Ya basta Trent!, dime porque estas actuando así, yo sé que Conner no te cae bien y pues ahora con lo que te acabo de decir creo que te cae mucho peor pero eso no quiere decir que hables así de él, no te voy a permitir que…"

Antes de que Kira continuara Trent suspiró y fue en ese momento que decidió hablar.

"Kira, Conner no salió contigo porque tú le interesas… Él salio contigo porque Ethan y él hicieron una apuesta sobre eso, créeme Kira, yo los escuché hace unos minutos"

Con cada palabra de Trent, el corazón de Kira se iba rompiendo en mil pedazos, ella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"¡Eso no es cierto, Trent, Conner me quiere y salió conmigo porque de verdad le gusto y porque quiere algo serio conmigo!" Ahora Kira rompía en llanto al decirles estas palabras a Trent.

"Lo siento Kira, pero todo lo que te digo es verdad, él te engaño" Trent abrazó a Kira y ella comenzó a llorar aún más.

Adentro del Ciberespacio, Ethan y Conner veían como Kira lloraba mientras Trent la consolaba. Conner ahora estaba furioso, qué le pudo haber hecho Trent A Kira para que estuviera así y porque rayos la estaba abrazando.

"Se acabó, voy a poner a ese idiota en su lugar" Conner se levantó y se dirigió afuera para ver qué estaba pasando.

"¡CONNER, ESPERA!" Ethan trató de detenerlo pero su amigo estaba tan enfadado que ni siquiera lo escuchó.

Cuando Conner llego a donde estaban Trent y Kira, Conner empujó a Trent y le dijó: "Que rayos estas diciendo para molestar a Kira de esa manera"

"¡Le estoy diciendo la verdad, que Ethan y tú hicieron una apuesta y que por eso la invitaste a salir, que tú no la quieres, que solo la usaste para salirte con la tuya, atrévete a negarlo enfrente de ella!"

Kira miró a Conner y llorando se acercó a el "Conner, dime que no es cierto, dime que él esta mintiendo, que tu me quieres y que me invitaste a salir porque te intereso"

Conner agachó la cabeza y no contestó ni una sola palabra

"¿Conner?..."

"Kira, por favor, déjame explicarte como pasó todo…"

"¡Entonces es cierto… ¿me engañaste?!" Kira le preguntó sin poder contener el llanto.

"Kira, yo…" Antes de poder decir algo más, Conner recibió una bofetada por parte de una muy enojada y decepcionada Kira.

"¡No quiero volver a verte Conner, no quiero hablar contigo y no quiero saber nada de ti, me entendiste!"

"Pero Kira, si tu me dejaras explicarte…" Conner la tomo del brazo, pero ella pudo soltarse.

"¡SUELTAME!, No tienes idea de lo mucho que te odio en este momento" y con esto Kira pasó por un lado de Conner, aún las lagrimas salían de sus ojos mientras que a él también con lágrimas en los ojos se le partía el corazón al escucharla decir eso.

"Sabes McKnight, no siempre se gana… _no siempre se gana_" Trent le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y burlándose ahora de un abatido Conner siguió con una enorme sonrisa a Kira. Cuando Ethan salió a ver que estaba pasando se acercó a Conner: "¿Que pasó, amigo?"

Conner aún con lagrimas en sus ojos le contestó: "La perdí, Ethan, la perdí…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**Continuará…**_


	9. Te Necesito

CAPITULO IX

**CAPITULO IX. TE NECESITO**

Ya han pasado 2 semanas desde que Kira se enteró del engaño de Conner. En esas 2 semanas Kira se ha negado hablar con él, incluso el mismo Ethan ha corrido con la misma suerte que su amigo, a ella aún le parecía increíble que su mejor amigo y el chico de quien estaba (y aún esta) enamorada jugaran con sus sentimientos y la hicieran sufrir de esta manera.

Por otro lado, Conner ha hecho hasta lo imposible por acercarse a Kira y explicarle como paso todo, él ha aprovechado cada oportunidad que tiene para hablar con ella, pero al parecer ella lo único que ha hecho es ignorarlo. Por suerte para todos (en especial para el Dr. O) nada de esto ha interferido en sus labores como Rangers, gracias a que Kira ha demostrado mucha madurez y a separado sus conflictos personales de los "profesionales".

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Por la tarde, después de que Conner terminó de entrenar, fue a la casa de Ethan para hablar con él. Conner tocó la puerta y la mamá de Ethan lo recibió.

"Hola Sra. James, de casualidad estará Ethe en casa"

"Claro, Conner por favor pasa, él esta en su habitación"

"Gracias". Conner subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación de su amigo.

Después de 20 minutos transcurridos y después de haber pasado varios niveles en su videojuego, Ethan vio a Conner y se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba sufriendo de verdad. Esto era demasiado obvio porque cada vez que Conner visitaba a Ethan siempre llegaba muy contento, o burlándose de él cada vez que le contaba a su amigo algo sobre comics o sobre videojuegos, pero esta vez Conner no sonreía, sólo suspiraba y se quedaba viendo fijamente el televisor o algún otro objeto de la habitación perdido en sus propios pensamientos e increíblemente Conner no había abierto la boca para decir algo estúpido en todo ese tiempo, la única vez que Ethan lo escuchó hablar ese día fue para saludarlo cuando llego. Ethan sabía el por que del comportamiento de Conner y decidió hablar con él para poder animarlo un poco.

"Hey Conner, ¿aún no has podido hablar con Kira, verdad?"

Conner suspiró y agachó su cabeza "No, Ethe, he hablado a su casa y su mamá me dice que no quiere hablar conmigo, he ido a buscarla al lugar donde va a ensayar con su banda, pero sus amigos me dicen lo mismo y me dice que _por mi bien_ ya no la moleste, te juró que ya no se que hacer"

"Animo Conner, mira, a mi también me duele que Kira no me dirija la palabra porque es mi amiga y la quiero, y también sé que lo que sientes por ella es algo mucho más fuerte de lo que puedo imaginar, pero, vamos, no puedes seguir así, no te hace ningún bien, además creo que puedes recuperarla, siempre has sido muy persistente y siempre consigues lo que quieres, no te rindas, ya verás, amigo, todo se solucionará"

"Eso espero, Ethe… eso espero"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto Kira estaba en su habitación aún llorando por Conner, recordando todos los buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos cuando aún eran amigos, en su mirada, en su sonrisa, en su maravillosa cita… _--No seas tonta Kira, eso fue solo una mentira, para él todo eso no significó nada, ya supéralo—_ De repente el teléfono sonó haciendo que Kira volviera a la realidad.

"Hola"

"_Hola, Kira, cómo estas. Soy yo, Trent"_

"Ah, Hola Trent".

Trent pudo notar en la voz quebradiza de Kira que ella había estado llorando. _"Kira, no me digas que aún estas deprimida por lo que te hizo el imbécil de Conner"_

"No puedo evitarlo Trent, no puedo creer que él me hiciera esto, quiero decir, pensé que él era sincero, que él me quería como yo… sabes que, olvídalo, no vale la pena"

Al escucharla, Trent se dio cuenta de que Kira estaba enamorada de Conner y que estaba sufriendo mucho. --_Pobre Kira, ella no merece pasar por esto, tal vez si yo le dijera la verdad, que Conner la ama, ella sería feliz y… No, no puedo hacerlo, yo también la amo y no voy a permitir que Conner la aleje de mí--_

"¿Trent?, hola, aún estas ahí"

"_Oh sí, discúlpame Kira. Oye estaba pensando que tal vez tú y yo podríamos salir juntos mañana por la noche, ¿que dices?"_

"Trent, yo la verdad no…"

"_Kira, escúchame, no puedes pasarte toda la vida llorando y lamentándote por alguien que no vale la pena, por favor, dame una oportunidad"_

Kira suspiró y pensó que tal vez si ella salía con Trent, ella podría olvidarse de Conner, además Trent era guapo, inteligente y aparte de todo era el único en el que podía confiar.

"Esta bien Trent, ¿pasas por mi mañana a las 7?"

"_¡Sí, claro!, ahí estaré Kira y gracias por darme una oportunidad. Te veo mañana."_

"Sí…nos venos mañana, Trent"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Al siguiente día, Conner fue a la casa del Dr. O para pedirle un consejo y para rogarle que lo ayudara a recuperar a Kira.

"Sabe Dr. O, ahora sé a que se refería cuando me dijo que podía perder mucho más que esa tonta apuesta"

"Conner, se que este no es el momento, pero a veces a ti y a Ethan se les ocurre cada estupidez que no piensan en las consecuencias que esas estupideces pueden ocasionar"

"Por favor Dr. O, necesito que me ayude a recuperar a Kira, o por lo menos ayudarme a que me escuche ya podrá sermonearme luego, _por favor_"

"Esta bien Conner, escucha, esto es lo que haremos…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Habitación de Kira**

_Ring Ring_

Cuando Kira escuchó su teléfono (otra vez), lo primero que hizo fue ver el identificador para saber quien le hablaba y no cometer el error de contestar si Conner volvía a intentar hablarle por centésima vez. Cuando se dio cuenta a quien pertenecía el número contestó inmediatamente.

"Hola Dr. O, dígame esta todo bien, hay algún problema"

"_No, lamentablemente no esta todo bien y… mmh… a propósito no soy el Dr. O"._ Kira suspiró asombrada al reconocer la voz al otro lado del teléfono. "Que quieres Conner, espera, ¿acaso ahora hiciste una apuesta con el Dr. O y quieres saber si estoy disponible?"

"_Kira, por favor, sólo escúchame un momento, te prometo que esta será la última vez que te molesto, pero por favor ahora necesito que me escuches, así es que te ruego que no me cuelgues"_

"Esta bien, pero hazlo rápido, tengo algo que hacer"

"_Bien, Kira, sólo quiero decirte que… te necesito…"_ Al escuchar esto, el corazón de Kira volvió a latir con la misma intensidad como la vez que Conner la besó por primera vez. _"…sé que ahora tú me odias y que no confías en mí, pero soy sincero cuando te digo que eres lo más importante de mi vida y que yo…"_

Antes de que Conner terminara de hablar, Kira lo interrumpió "Sabes que Conner, eso ya no importa, voy a salir con Trent y no tengo tiempo para esto, así es que si eso era todo lo que me ibas a decir…"

Ahora el corazón de Conner era el que se estaba rompiendo poco a poco con cada palabra de Kira. _"Oh… bueno no te quito más tu tiempo, espero que todo salga mucho mejor con Trent de lo que salio conmigo, adiós Kir"_

Cuando Conner colgó Kira no pudo contener las lágrimas, ella podía engañar a Conner, a Trent y a todo el mundo pero no a su corazón. --_"Yo también te necesito, Conner"—_ Kira colgó el teléfono y después puso su cabeza en la almohada y comenzó a llorar aún más.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**Continuará…**_


	10. El Consejo De Un Amigo

CAPITULO X

**CAPITULO X. EL CONSEJO DE UN AMIGO**

La noche de la cita por fin llegó y Kira esperaba pacientemente la llegada de Trent en su habitación mientras se veía detenidamente en el espejo dándole los últimos retoques a su cabello y maquillaje. Aunque salir con Trent era su más grande sueño varios meses atrás, en ese momento no sentía emoción alguna al ver que ese sueño por fin se hacia realidad, la razón era porque ella anhelaba estar con otra persona esa noche y no era cualquier persona, era la persona a quien le pertenecía su corazón: _Conner McKnight._

Minutos después Kira escuchó el claxon del auto de Trent afuera de su casa, ella inmediatamente salió de su habitación, bajó corriendo de las escaleras y cuando se dirigía a abrir la puerta, su padre la interceptó.

"¡Hey, hey, hey! Un momento jovencita, ¿a dónde va con tanta prisa y tan arreglada?"

"¡Argh! Papá, por favor sabes muy bien a donde y con quien voy a salir esta noche, te pedí permiso ayer, recuerdas"

El padre de Kira suspiró y la abrazó muy fuerte. "Kira, estas segura que estas haciendo lo correcto al salir con este otro muchacho tan pronto"

Kira abrazó de la misma manera a su padre. "No te preocupes, papá. Trent no es como Conner, él jamás me mentiría, ni haría nada que me lastimara, en serio"

"Esta bien muñequita, pero te digo una cosa, todos cometemos errores, sabes, y a veces sin querer lastimamos a las personas que más amamos, pero creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, no crees"

Kira miró a los ojos a su papá, mostrando una cara de confusión. "¿Lo que me estas tratando de decir es que debo perdonar a Conner por lo que hizo?, _¡no puedo creerlo, ahora estas de parte de él, que pasa contigo tú deberías apoyarme, él me mintió y…_!"

"Esta bien, esta bien… olvida lo que dije, yo solo creo que una persona que llama cada 5 minutos para pedirte perdón y que viene a buscarte aunque sabe muy bien que tu padre lo puede lastimar por lo que te hizo, y además que no le importa humillarse frente a tu familia y amigos solo para verte aunque sea un segundo, creo que tiene bien merecida una segunda oportunidad, pero eso es solo mi opinión, hacerme caso o no sólo depende de ti"

Kira suspiró y después le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre "Me tengo que ir, regresó temprano, ok"

"Cuídate mucho, princesa"

Kira abrió la puerta de su casa y vio a Trent acercarse a ella con un enorme ramo de rosas

"Hola Kira, te ves hermosísima hoy. Mira, son para ti"

"Aww!, Gracias Trent, y por cierto tu también te ves muy bien"

"Bueno, ¿estas lista?". Kira solo acento con la cabeza y el la guió hacia donde estaba su coche.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Mientras tanto en la casa del Dr. O, Conner estaba bastante deprimido después de hablar con Kira, porque al parecer era obvio que ella ahora estaría feliz con Trent, como siempre lo había querido y esta vez ya no había ninguna esperanza para recuperarla.

Tommy se acercó a Conner ofreciéndole una taza de café, y después se sentó al lado de él en la sala.

"Conner, ¿estas bien?"

"No, no lo estoy, y sabe porque no lo estoy, porque como siempre soy tan estúpido que no puedo hacer nada bien, porque pareciera que cada vez que pasa algo bueno en mi vida y tengo la oportunidad de ser feliz, siempre lo arruino. Sabe Dr. O, creo que fue mejor que Trent y Kira estén juntos ahora, porque al final de cuentas, él es mucho mejor que yo en todo, él es más inteligente, más sensible, más educado… "

"Espera un momento, estas seguro que la que te interesa es Kira, porque después de escucharte hablar de Trent ya no estoy tan seguro"

Conner miró a Tommy de una manera no muy agradable y después no pudo evitar reírse del comentario de Tommy.

"No, en serio Conner, no puedo creer que te estés dando por vencido tan fácilmente, tú no eres de esa clase de personas, yo lo sé. Vamos, no cometas el mismo error que yo cometí cuando tenía más o menos tu edad"

Conner frunció el ceño y miró fijamente a Tommy "¿Qué no cometa el mismo error que usted cometió, qué quiere decir?"

Tommy suspiró y comenzó a contar su historia "Verás Conner, hace años yo salía con una chica de la que yo estaba perdidamente enamorado, todo iba bien entre nosotros, teníamos amigos en común, las mismas clases e incluso éramos confidentes, no nos ocultábamos nada, hasta que un día ella se tuvo que mudar a otra ciudad para cumplir sus sueños. Al principio funcionó bien nuestra relación a larga distancia, nos hablabamos por teléfono seguido, nos mandábamos cartas, en fin, yo creía que todo estaba bien hasta que…"

Tommy tomo una pausa y Conner vio que a Tommy le estaba afectando hablar de esto y que era demasiado obvio que aún no superaba la relación que tuvo con esta chica de la que hablaba.

"… hasta que las llamadas y las cartas se hicieron esporádicas, el tiempo que hablábamos era mas corto que antes, y ella estaba empezando a cambiar, yo lo podía notar. Meses después recibí una carta, en donde ella me decía que había conocido a alguien más y que no quería herirme, pero que ya no sentía lo mismo por mi. Fue muy difícil para mi, me sentía como tú te estas sintiendo en este momento, pero salí adelante, comencé otra relación…".

"Ah, mmmh, Dr. O… ¿lo que usted me esta tratando de decir es que debo invitar a salir a otra chica para poder olvidarme de Kira? "

Tommy sonrió ante la pregunta de Conner "No, Conner, déjame terminar quieres"

"Oh, sí claro, lo siento Dr. O"

"Bien, como te iba diciendo comencé otra relación _pero_ no pude olvidarme de ella, obviamente mi relación con Kat falló pero decidimos ser buenos amigos. Cuatro años después mi amigo Jason me dijo que la relación de Kim y este otro tipo había fracasado, que ella aun me quería, que sólo estaba confundida y que tenía una segunda oportunidad para estar con ella. Pero sabes que, no lo intente, me di por vencido, no intente hablar con ella. Me sature de trabajo, proyectos, muchas cosas, pero jamás me di tiempo de buscarla y conseguir esa segunda oportunidad y ahora me arrepiento porque tal vez si lo hubiera hecho, ahora mi vida sería diferente y estaría con la mujer que siempre he amado"

"¿Dr. O, cuando usted se refiere a Kat, Jason y Kim, se refiere a las personas que vimos en su video diario?"

"Sí, así es"

"Wow, viejo, vaya que tienes buen gusto con las chicas, quiero decir las dos son preciosas y…"

"¡CONNER!, Número 1, concéntrate en lo que estamos hablando, quieres. Y número 2, no me llames viejo"

"C…Claro, Dr. O, discúlpeme, soy un tonto yo solo… ¡Argh!, sabe que tiene razón, no voy a permitir que Trent se salga con la suya y me aleje de Kira. La voy a buscar y esta vez me va escuchar quiera o no" Conner se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta pero Tommy lo detuvo.

"Conner, ¿sabes en donde están ahora?"

"Ah, mmh, nop!"

"Me lo imaginaba, espera aquí, te voy a ayudar" Tommy tomó el teléfono y marcó un número bastante conocido por los Dino Rangers.

"_Ciber Espacio de Hayley"_

"Hayley, hola soy Tommy, disculpa me puedes hacer un favor"

"_Hola Tommy, claro que sí, dime tienes algún problema"_

"No, no te preocupes no es nada grave (espero). Hales, le diste hoy el día libre a Trent, cierto"

"_Si, al parecer tenía algo muy importante que hacer hoy. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"_

"No, por nada, yo solo quiero saber si sabes en donde esta ahora"

"_Mmh, no pero espera, déjame preguntarle a alguno de los muchachos"_

Después de un rato Hayley volvió al teléfono

"_Tommy, ¿estas ahí?"_

"Si Hayley, ¿averiguaste algo?"

"_Si, según Mike, Trent salió con Kira en una cita y la llevo al restaurante nuevo que abrieron cerca de aquí"_

"Wow, demasiado lujoso para una simple cita, bueno, te lo agradezco, pero creo que quien estará más agradecido será Conner, hasta luego Hales"

"_Hasta luego Tommy. Ah, y dile a Conner que le deseo mucha suerte. Bye"_

"Y bien, ¿a dónde fueron?"

"Al parecer la llevó al restaurante que abrieron recientemente cerca del ciber espacio, ve y te deseo mucha suerte... Y Conner, no dejes escapar a Kira esta vez, convéncela de que la amas y que quieres estar con ella, todos estos consejos que te doy no son los consejos de tu profesor para que aprendas la lección, estos son los consejos de un amigo que te quiere ver feliz"

Conner sonrió, la verdad el hecho de que la persona que más admira y respeta le haya dicho que era su amigo era para el algo increíble.

"Gracias. Por cierto, déjeme darle ahora _yo _un consejo. Busque su segunda oportunidad también, no todo esta perdido. Estoy seguro que entre usted y Kim todo se puede arreglar, porque si el de ustedes fue y es todavía verdadero amor, creo que vale la pena intentarlo esta vez, además, no tiene nada que perder, en serio, se lo digo como amigo"

"Gracias Conner, y ahora vete hay un asunto muy importante que tienes que resolver. Ah, y por cierto Hayley te desea suerte"

"Gracias, nos vemos luego" Conner salió de la casa y se subió a su auto dispuesto a todo con tal de recuperar el amor y la confianza de Kira.

Mientras tanto, Tommy se quedo reflexionando en lo que dijo Conner, después se dirigió a su habitación, tomó el télefono y marcó un número que por años había estado guardado.

"_Bueno?"_

"Ah… ¿Kim?, hola cómo estas… habla Tommy… "

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_**Continuara…**_


	11. Yo Tambien Te Amo

CAPITULO XI

**CAPITULO XI. YO TAMBIEN TE AMO**

Conner conducía su auto a toda velocidad, él necesitaba encontrar a Kira lo más pronto posible, al menos antes de que Trent quisiera ponerse muy "cariñoso" con ella. En ese momento recibió una llamada en su celular.

"¿Sí?"

"Conner, soy Ethan, ¿dónde rayos estas?"

"Voy a buscar a Kira, ya sé donde encontrarla, pero para mi mala suerte esta con el idiota de Trent"

"Bien, amigo. Te deseo mucha suerte y espero que la próxima vez que te vea me des buenas noticias. Bueno no te quito mas el tiempo, ¡VE POR ELLA AMIGO!"

Conner colgó el teléfono mientras pensaba_ "Bien Kira, alla voy, y esta vez si me vas a escuchar, quieras o no"_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Mientras tanto en el restaurante Trent intentaba establecer una conversación con Kira, mientras que ella no se veía muy interesada.

"…Al principio mi padre no estaba muy convencido de que mi verdadera pasión fuera el arte pero creo que ahora ya esta cambiando de opinión, ¿no crees que es grandioso, Kira?"

"Aha". Esa era la única palabra que Trent le había escuchado decir a Kira durante el transcurso de la cena, era obvio que su mente estaba en otro lugar y así es que Trent decidió seguirle el juego.

"Sabes, creo que esto de ser un ranger bueno no me esta funcionando, es más creo que volveré a trabajar para Mesogog, no, espera, aún algo mejor, creo que me casaré con Elsa y así juntos formaremos un nuevo imperio del mal, qué te parece Kira, es una buena idea, ¿no?"

Pero Kira no contestó, pues a decir verdad no estaba escuchando ni una sola palabra que Trent estaba diciendo, y por lo que él pudo notar Kira parecía aburrida y un tanto distraída. "¿Kira?, ¡KIRA!"

"Mmh… Oh, lo lamento Trent, ¿qué decías?"

"Te estaba preguntando que qué te parece mi idea".

"Oh, bueno… yo… ah, c creo que es muy buena idea, Trent"

Trent soltó una fuerte carcajada, llamando la atención de todos en el lugar, Kira solo lo miraba confundida pues no entendía que era tan gracioso.

"¡Qué!, Qué fue lo que dije que fue tan gracioso, Trent"

"Kira… te acabo de decir que voy a ser malo de nuevo y que me voy a casar con Elsa ¿y tu me dices que todo esta bien?" Trent continuaba riendo, mientras Kira lo miraba un tanto avergonzada, mientras que él seguía con la conversación en un modo sarcástico "Sabes, es bueno saber que alguien piensa que esta idea no es tan disparatada, _gracias por apoyarme Kir, eres la mejor_"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, y después de un rato ambos se rieron de las tonterías de Trent. Ya en un tono más serio Trent le preguntó a Kira

"¿Estas pensando en él, no es cierto?" Kira abrió sus ojos sorprendida ante el comentario de Trent.

"Trent, lo siento. Esto no fue una buena idea, aún no puedo olvidar lo que Conner me hizo, no eres tú, en serio, es solo que…"

"Kira, tengo que confesarte algo, algo que no te dije acerca de Conner". Kira miró a Trent un tanto confundida. "¡Oh no!, por favor no me digas que aún hay mas".

"Sí, Kira, escúchame". Trent la tomó de la mano "Sé que después de confesarte esto no te voy a agradar mucho, pero debo ser honesto contigo, porque quiero que seas feliz". Suspirando Trent comenzó a hablar: "El día que escuché hablando a Conner y a Ethan acerca de la apuesta, también escuche que…"

"Oh, Trent por favor ya no quiero saber nada de eso, creo que ya he tenido suficiente de las tonterías de ese par de idiotas, mira, porque mejor no me cuentas acerca de…mmmh… ¡ya sé!, de la escuela de arte a la que quieres ingresar, apuesto que… "

"Por favor, escúchame". Trent intentaba decirle la verdad a Kira, pero ella seguía hablando y se negaba a escucharlo. "…es una escuela de mucho prestigio y…"

"¡KIRA, CONNER TE AMA!" Al ver que Kira estaba evitando escucharlo, Trent gritó muy fuerte ganándose una vez más la mirada de toda la gente.

En ese momento Kira sintió que le faltaba el aire cuando escuchó esto. "¡¿Q…Que dijiste?!"

"Lo que oíste, ese día que escuche lo de la apuesta, Conner le confesó a Ethan que se estaba enamorando de ti y que olvidara lo de la apuesta que no cumpliera con nada de lo que apostaron porque gracias a Ethan, él había encontrado al amor de su vida. Yo al principio no te quise decir nada porque no te quería perder, pero ahora lo único que me importa es tu felicidad, aunque no la encuentres conmigo"

Kira comenzó a llorar cuando escuchó esto, Conner de verdad la amaba. "Trent, te das cuenta que he humillado e ignorado a Conner por las últimas semanas, sólo por una tontería, cómo pudiste hacerme esto". Kira no podía creer que Trent no le hubiera dicho toda la verdad, a decir verdad estaba más que furiosa y después se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Kira, espera, ¿a dónde vas?"

"Me voy a mi casa, no quiero estar ni un segundo mas aquí"

"Espera, por favor, déjame llevarte, no te puedes ir sola"

"Ah ¿no?, sólo mírame"

Trent la jaló ligeramente del brazo para detenerla. "Kira, por favor perdóname, es solo que yo te amo y si no te dije toda la verdad es porque no quería perderte, no quiero que me odies, sé que hice mal y lo lamento, por favor perdóname"

"No te odio, Trent, pero ahora estoy muy confundida, no sé que es lo que voy a hacer, Conner probablemente ya no quiera saber nada de mi" Kira comenzó a llorar de nuevo mientras que Trent la abrazaba para consolarla.

"No te preocupes Kir, yo le explicaré todo a Conner, lo prometo. Ahora sólo déjame llevarte a tu casa, quieres"

Kira solo asentó con la cabeza y después de que Trent pago la cuenta, ambos salieron del restaurante.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Cuando Conner llegó finalmente al lugar, se bajó del coche y corrió hacía la puerta, pero antes de llegar vio a Kira y a Trent salir de ahí.

"¡KIRA!" Conner gritó para llamar su atención.

"_¿Conner?"_ Cuando ella lo escuchó, volteó a todas partes para saber en donde estaba, cuando finalmente lo vio, Kira sonrió y corrió hacia él y cuando finalmente estuvo cerca de él, lo abrazó muy fuerte.

Al principio a Conner lo tomo por sorpresa la reacción de Kira, pero al final no pudo evitarlo y se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos. "Kira, yo…" Kira puso su dedo índice en los labios de Conner con la intención de que no dijera ni una palabra. "Yo también te amo" Cuando él la escuchó decir esto, no pudo contenerse más y la besó apasionadamente y estuvo más que complacido al darse cuenta que Kira lo beso con la misma intensidad.

"Ahora si, nena, esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien. Así es que… Kira, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia?"

Kira no podía ocultar lo feliz que estaba y comenzó a sonreír aún más. "Sí, me encantaría ser tu novia, Conner".

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron una vez más.

Trent a lo lejos podía ver lo felices que eran Conner y Kira, y a decir verdad, por más que esto le doliera, tenía que reconocer que se veían muy bien juntos. _"Esto debió ser así desde el principio, sólo espero que ambos puedan perdonarme y que puedan confiar en mi otra vez"._ Después de verlos una vez más, Trent se subió a su auto y se alejó del lugar, mientras que Conner y Kira recuperaban todo el tiempo que perdieron cuando estuvieron separados.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_**Continuará…**_


	12. Confianza

**CAPITULO XII. CONFIANZA**

Un par de días después Conner se encontraba charlando con sus compañeros de equipo en el campo de futbol de la escuela después de entrenar. Todos sus amigos podían notar que ahora su nuevo capitán se veía más alegre y más motivado que de costumbre.

"Hey McKnight, y ahora a ti que te pasa, hace unos días nos gritabas por cualquier cosa y en los juegos parecías distraído e incluso llegaste a fallar goles que para ti son demasiado sencillos de anotar y ahora hermano, eres imparable e incluso eres más amable y menos engreído… _sin ofender_"_. _Derrick uno de los amigos de Conner le comentó mientras que los demás miembros del equipo asentaban con la cabeza coincidiendo con él.

"No te preocupes amigo, y sí ahora he cambiado…" Conner les afirmó a sus amigos tomando un gran suspiro antes de continuar. "El amor de una hermosa chica me hizo cambiar"

Todos sus compañeros se voltearon a ver entre ellos y después miraron a Conner como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Jamás habían escuchado a Conner hablar de una chica con tanta emoción y mucho menos mencionar la palabra _amor_ cuando se refería a alguna de ellas. Por lo general ellos se reunían para hablar de la siguiente "víctima" que Conner invitaba a salir y no paraban de reír cada vez que él les contaba todos los trucos y palabras que les decía para que las chicas cayeran en su juego y así conseguir lo que él quería con ellas.

"Vaya hermano, eso sí es nuevo… Espera, la chica en cuestión es la ambientalista a la que ayudaste a salvar ese árbol que Randal quería tirar, cierto? Wow esa chica sí que es linda"

Conner sólo sonrío y negó con la cabeza a la pregunta de Derrick. "No amigo, no niego que Krista es muy linda y es muy buena persona, pero ella no se compara con mi novia. Ella es muy bonita, es talentosa, es muy inteligente, tiene un gran corazón y es muy fuerte e independiente"

"Wow, parece la chica perfecta, pero si no es Krista, entonces quién es?

"Kira Ford" Conner suspiró de nuevo y sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de todos sus compañeros. "Te refieres a la chica que canta en el ciber espacio en donde se reúnen todos los ñoños de la escuela". Drew, otro de los amigos de Conner preguntó. "La chica que se viste de manera extraña y usa el maquillaje demasiado cargado y que siempre anda con el cerebrito de la clase?"

"Si, ella es mi novia y el "cerebrito" al que te refieres, que por cierto se llama _Ethan_ es mi mejor amigo y si alguno de ustedes tiene algún problema con eso, díganlo de una vez, porque no voy a permitir que se burlen ni de Kira ni de Ethan, además si de verdad son mis amigos, ustedes me apoyarán en lo que decida, verdad"

Todos los compañeros de Conner se miraron de nuevo y con una sonrisa asentaron con la cabeza "Claro que te apoyamos amigo. Además vemos que aún no pierdes el buen gusto con las chicas, Kira es muy linda y en cuanto al cereb… digo, en cuanto a _Ethan _creo que no es tan ñoño como parece. Oye pero, que Kira no andaba con el hijo del Dr. Mercer"

En cuanto Derrick mencionó el nombre de Trent, todos notaron como a Conner se le desvaneció la sonrisa y comenzó a enfadarse. "No, ese idiota no tiene nada que ver con Kira, ese es solo un maldito traidor que no merece ser ni siquiera mencionado en nuestras conversaciones"

"Vaya, no pensé que me odiaras tanto, Conner". Otra voz comentó, una voz que Conner hubiera preferido no haber escuchado.

"Qué diablos quieres, Trent". "Sólo quiero hablar contigo… _a solas" _Trent respondió viendo a los demás miembros del equipo.

"Estaremos en los vestidores Conner, y si necesitas algo sólo llámanos, ok?. ¡Vamos chicos!" Derrick y los demás chicos se alejaron no sin antes darle una mirada no muy amistosa a Trent y empujándolo al pasar.

"Creo que no soy bienvenido en el honorable equipo de futbol de Reefside High, eh" Trent hizo el comentario en un tono de burla. "No, simplemente la gente detestable y patética como tú no tiene cabida en ningún lado. Así es que déjate de estupideces y dime qué quieres" Conner le respondió, ya a punto de perder la paciencia.

"Bien, entonces me dejaré de rodeos y te diré porque estoy aquí" Trent tomó un gran respiro, lo que estaba a punto de hacer definitivamente lastimaría su orgullo pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. "Vengo a pedirte una disculpa por todo lo que te hice a ti y a Kira, sé que actué mal y que te sobran razones para odiarme pero quiero que sepas que lo lamento y que si hay alguna oportunidad para recuperar tu confianza y la de los demás, haré lo que sea, Conner. Ustedes son mis únicos amigos y no los quiero perder" Trent no quitó la mirada del piso, haciendo notar lo avergonzado que estaba al tratar de herir a sus amigos.

En ese momento Kira llegó al campo de futbol para reunirse con su novio, y no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación. "Creo que Trent merece otra oportunidad, Conner". Ambos chicos voltearon a verla sorprendidos, especialmente Conner. "¡¿Lo dices en serio?!, este tipo casi me separa de ti, cómo puedes decir que merece otra oportunidad, Kir". Kira se acercó a su novio y le dio un beso en la mejilla "Todos nos equivocamos en algún momento, tu mejor que nadie los sabes, tu también hiciste algo estúpido_, muy estúpido_, recuerdas" Kira sonrió al ver a su novio sonrojarse al recordar lo que hizo.

"Sí, lo sé, pero… Solo quiero saber por qué Trent, yo pensé que eras mi amigo y tú te burlaste de mí cuando Kira me dijo que me odiaba y enredaste todo entre los dos aun sabiendo que yo la amaba"

"Lo sé, pero entiéndeme yo, bueno yo… yo la quiero también, y pensé que si los separaba, ella me daría una oportunidad y se daría cuenta que era a mí a quien amaba, pero cuando vi que ella sufría mucho por ti no pude hacerlo. Sólo quiero otra oportunidad, les juro que jamás me volveré a meter en su relación. Por favor…"

Conner y Kira se miraron por un momento y después Kira se acercó a Trent y lo tomo de la mano "Esta bien, Trent. Yo si te perdono, se que lo que hiciste estuvo mal pero me confesaste la verdad y eso me hace ahora confiar en ti otra vez. Qué hay de ti Conner". Kira miró a su novio esperando por una respuesta.

"Será muy difícil volver a confiar en ti Trent, pero lo intentaré, solo quiero que sepas que solo lo hago porque Kira me lo pide, aún creo que eres poco confiable y presiento que algo ocultas, pero de ti depende demostrar que me equivoco, entendiste"

"Lo entiendo y no te preocupes, recuperaré tu confianza y la de los demás, te lo aseguro" Conner asentó con la cabeza y Kira le dio un abrazo a Trent.

Cuando Trent se alejó de ellos solo una sola cosa venía a su mente _–ahora que voy a hacer, no quiero fallarles otra vez , pero tampoco quiero traicionar a mi padre. Qué puedo hacer, cómo decirles que les he estado ocultando que mi padre es Mesogog –_

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
